


Crush

by braindelete



Series: Spring Drabbles [13]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: A little pre-slash realization





	Crush

There was something about watching someone have a great time that really stuck with him. Particularly when he was partially responsible for that success. Seeing the new Avengers adapt to the team, experience having a place for them, some for the first time, really did get to him. Not that he’d ever share that with anyone. He had a reputation to keep. 

He had taken a special shine to Peter. He was always the most grateful and the most friendly. He called Tony “boss” and asked for permission, even though he didn’t need to. He was always ready to go and excited to be there, took direction well (mostly). 

Didn’t hurt that he was good looking. 

“Boss!” 

Tony heard Peter calling him from the other side of the room, the large conference table covered in pizza boxes, soda bottles and garlic knots.

“Aren’t you going to come get some pizza? It’s getting all cold and eaten.” 

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Tony replied.

He’d been talking to Steve but apparently was now just standing and staring at Peter, which hopefully no one had noticed. Before he could move, Peter was already on his way over with a plate full of pizza and couple garlic knots. 

“I didn’t know if you wanted a Dr. Pepper. I know it’s your fave.” He handed off the plate and then pulled a can out of his pocket. “Ta da! Oh, wow, how did he do that folks?”

Tony laughed, taking the plate and shaking his head. Peter’s brand of silly humor and finding a joke in the oddest place had really been a great addition to not only the team, but his life. It wasn’t easy to make him laugh but somehow Peter managed it regularly with his goofy behavior. 

“Call Strange, you’re magic.” He laughed. “Thanks, for the pizza and… how’d you know my favorite?”

“Woo boy, not from years of stalking you that’s for sure. Definitely not creepy hero worship and reading every magazine article you’ve ever been in. Not me.” 

Tony shook his head. “Well, thank you… stalker-man.”

Peter snort laughed and Tony wasn’t sure if that was an actual indicator of finding it funny or if he was just nervous to talk to him. He always seemed so nervous. That also could have been that Peter was always on ten when everyone else was normal at a four.   
“Seriously though, are you okay? Hiding over here while the rest of us mingle? I always feel bad because you never seem to be part of these… dinners or parties or whatever.” 

The more Peter talked, the more Tony was softening on the guy. It was going to become a problem and he could already see it. Those big earnest brown eyes and the way they light up when he smiled. The fact that his smile was his whole stupid adorable face. As long as he didn’t turn around and show off that butt, he’d make it through this interaction. 

“Yeah, I’m just more used to providing than partaking.” Tony offered. “Do you want to sit with me, tell me about your week…” 

“Yeah! Oh man, yeah! Let’s do that!” Peter was eagerly headed toward the nearest chair.

Crap. Tony was going to fall for this idiot. He could already see it.


End file.
